Tiffany
by Bluefirewarrior
Summary: Rapunzel was written a long time ago... Now it is happening in modern times, all over again. When Tiffany was shoplifting one day she was caught by a manager named Vicky. She is imprisoned in a tower with food and water coming every day, a cat, and a crush.
1. From My Point Of View

My name is Shadow, and I am a cat: more specifically a Tortoiseshell (Tortie). A cat who is stuck in a clock tower thing in a mall, I'm not stuck alone; I'm stuck with my owner and (maybe) friend Tiffany. She can be so annoying some times, like apparently she can call me Shad or Shaddy, but I can't call her Tiffy. Blah! It's so unfair, saying Tiffany get hard after a while.

Tiffany is a beautiful, and a kind of spoiled brat (I think that is the word). We mostly me aren't normal in any way, shape, or form. Since you are reading this now you can probably already tell that I'm not a normal cat, I guess you could say I can talk, but that's not really it. Only a few people hear me; only the few that want to hear me. Tiffany listens to some extent, she trusts me about Vicky, and her past, and she trusts me about other things too. But the one things she doesn't listen to me about is boys, I'm sure she hears, but she just chooses not to listen or follow. Boys, Boys, Boys…


	2. History

Our story started one day a few years ago...

Tiffany walked briskly down the mall hallway with her new Louis Vutton bag. I knew that it didn't belong to her, but no one else but us new. It was our little secrete that Tiffany would shoplift somethings from stores when she really wanted it, but her Mom or Dad didn't want to pay for it. When this whole thing happened I was safely in the new, pink bag. Tiffany was confident that we wouldn't be caught, but all of her hope vanished when we heard a shout from behind. "SECURITY! GET THAT GIRL AND HER RAT EMETATLY!" But sadly for that manager, no security came. Tiffany abandoned her idea of stealth and started running down the halls.

"Fine. I'll do it my self," the voice of the manager said behind us.

Tiffany picked up her pace and tried to run faster, which is not a good idea when you're wearing high heels. Tiffany went spralling on the ground, which gave the fat, ugly manger enough time to catch up.

"I CHIPPED MY NAIL!" Tiffany wailed as the manger (who we will learn is named Vicky) caught up.

When Tiffany finally stopped wailing Vicky was standing over us.

"Where did you get that bag?" Vicky inquired.

"I got it for my Birthday. Do you have a problem with that?" Tiffany smartly answered while she struggled to her feet.

"No, you stole that bag. I do have a problem with that because I DON'T WANT **ANYONE **STEALING FROM THIS MALL!" Vicky stated. By now everyone in this part of the mall was staring at us.

"NOTHING TO SEE HEAR PEOPLE. Go back to your shopping," Vicky instructed, and if by magic, everyone did.

"Do I really look like a person who would steal a bag?" Tiffany said while trying to look inecant. By now Tiffany had stood up and we towered over the short, fat, ugly manager.

"YES! Look there still are tags on it. Now, come. With. Me!" Vicky said with her faced twisted up.

"Some one really needs a makeover," Tiffany explained to me.

"Look, manager lady. Today is my birthday, and this bag is my present. I just didn't get a chance to take off the tags yet. So, let me go! Oh, and I also want a "Happy Birthday" and a present," Tiffany explained with a selfish grin.

"Look, idiot girl. You stole that bag, and I have proof," Vicky said, plainly annoyed.

"You forgot my happy birthday and my gift!" Tiffany reminded her.

"Haaa. Fine. Happy birthday, and your gift is going into the clock tower for the rest of your life. Happy now?" Vicky blabbed with a whole lot of sarcasm.

Vicky grabbed Tiffany's hand, and started dragging her to the tower. Tiffany of course wasn't happy about and struggled all the way. I couldn't do anything about it, since I was just a cat. So, I just told Tiffany to just go, and some how we will get out of this. She, of course, didn't listen to me, and kept struggling. Some how the manager got us in and locked us in the tower.

"I'll be back with food," Vicky gasped, she was out of breath, and then she left, and locked the door tightly behind her.


End file.
